


Пять раз, когда Арья делила ложе с Джендри

by badweather, EgleElka, N_Ph_B, shiannan, Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgleElka/pseuds/EgleElka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Ph_B/pseuds/N_Ph_B, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiannan/pseuds/shiannan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она Арья Старк из Винтерфелла, сестра четырех братьев, которая всегда чувствовала себя свободнее в мужском обществе, но Джендри... Ну, с ним просто все непросто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Арья делила ложе с Джендри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Arya Stark Shared a Bed With Gendry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289421) by [lit_chick08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lit_chick08/pseuds/lit_chick08). 



> Беты [badweather](http://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather), [wakeupinlondon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon), [ne_budet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet)  
> Фанфик переведен на ФБ 2015, команда ASOIAF 2015.

**Глава 1.**

Йорен сказал быть начеку: никто не должен догадаться, что она девочка, иначе отправят назад к королеве или, если попадутся особо отъявленные мерзавцы, изнасилуют, а после передадут в руки Серсеи. Арья была не настолько глупа, чтобы думать, будто Игла сможет защитить ее от толпы взрослых мужчин, а потому следовала наставлениям Йорена, вплоть до того, что пряталась всякий раз, когда требовалось справить нужду.

Однако тогда, в первую ночь, она не знала точно, как поступить. Они разбили лагерь, примерно такой, как она всегда хотела устроить в Винтерфелле, о чем, бывало, упрашивала родителей — ведь Роббу, Джону, Теону и даже Брану они позволяли; Арье же мать всегда говорила, что леди не подобает принимать участие в подобных затеях. Но эти люди не были ей братьями, и она терялась в догадках, где следует лечь и с кем рядом спать будет безопасно. Ей хотелось приткнуться возле Йорена, но тот остановился рядом со старшими, и ни одного из рекрутов, следующих на Стену, поблизости не было; значит, они заметят, если «Арри» решит спать не с ними.

Ломми и Пирожок растянулись рядом с другими мальчишками, теми, что постоянно пытались отнять Иглу и деревянный тренировочный меч, последнюю память о Джоне Сноу и Сирио, и, помимо всего прочего, обзывали ее Вороньим гнездом. Ни за какие коврижки она бы не заснула с такими рядом: отберут ее оружие, и только боги знают, что с ним сделают.

Оглядывая лагерь в попытке найти самое безопасное место для ночлега, она поймала взгляд одного из спутников, подмастерья кузнеца, которого все называли Быком из-за шлема в форме бычьей головы, что был у него с собой. Оценив его мускулы и припомнив, как ее мучители трепетали перед ним, Арья решилась: вот тот, рядом с кем она будет спать в эту ночь. До сей поры он ни с кем не заговаривал, пока к нему не обращались, да и в ответах своих был немногословен, однако сквозило в нем что-то давно знакомое, хотя и неясно, что именно.

Она опустилась на траву на некотором расстоянии от Быка, пытаясь унять дрожь: одеял на всех не хватало, да к тому же во время раздачи ее просто отпихнули, так что она была одной из немногих, кто не получил ничего. Не впервые за все это время она пожалела, что рядом нет Нимерии с ее теплыми боками и мягкой шерстью. К горлу подкатил комок: воспоминания о пережитом за прошедшие месяцы едва не захлестнули ее, но Арья подавила внезапные чувства.

— Не сегодня, — твердила себе она, пытаясь устроиться на траве.

— Держи, — раздавшийся внезапно низкий голос отвлек ее и заставил обернуться.

Бык кивнул на одеяло у него в руках. Она с опаской взяла его, ожидая, что же дальше. Не дождавшись ответа, Арья пробормотала слова благодарности и накинула внезапный подарок на плечи.

— Можно посмотреть твой меч?

Вместо ответа Арья наградила его свирепым взглядом, полным недоверия, и тогда он протянул ей свой шлем.

— Можешь взять его, пока я буду смотреть. Я верну, обещаю.

Вытянув Иглу из-за пояса, Арья тут же ухватила шлем за рог и рванула его к себе, и только после этого отдала меч. Бык внимательно разглядывал его при слабом свете отблесков костра, а у нее в голове все вертелся вопрос, приходилось ли ему в лавке кузнеца ковать оружие. Она рассеянно погладила шлем, размышляя, что же с ним еще можно сделать, кроме как оставить в качестве залога. Дождавшись, когда Бык вернет Иглу, она протянула ему шлем.

— И откуда бы у попрошайки взялся меч из замковой кузни?

— Я не всегда был попрошайкой, — буркнула Арья, продевая Иглу в петлю на поясе.

Бык ухмыльнулся; такое выражение лица ему определенно шло больше.

— Я Джендри. Джендри Уотерс.

— Арри… Арри Сноу.

Джендри улегся на траву и уставился в ночное небо, его ухмылка переросла в улыбку:

— Думаю, двум бастардам стоит держаться друг друга.

Она подумала о Джоне, любимом брате, лучшем из всех ее братьев, вспомнила о том, сколько раз слышала, как его называли бастардом в Винтерфелле и как он постоянно стискивал при этом кулаки, казалось, ненавидя это именование так же, как она не выносила слова «леди». Возможность назваться когда-нибудь Старком — вот все, чего хотелось Джону Сноу. Она же теперь крадет его фамилию, чтобы скрыть свое происхождение.

«Забавно, — думала Арья, засыпая рядом с Джендри Уотерсом. — Как так выходит, что лучшие из мальчишек всегда бастарды?»

**Глава 2.**

Может, она и была призраком Харренхолла, но даже привидениям бывает одиноко, поэтому однажды вечером Арья, крадучись, спустилась в кухню, чтобы повидаться до ужина с Пирожком. Того эти визиты обычно вгоняли в панику — в отличие от нее, он так толком и не научился держать удар, — однако в кухню попасть было куда легче, нежели к Джендри в кузницу.

Пока Пирожок пытался прибираться, Арья стянула кусок лимонного пирога, стараясь не думать о Сансе.

— Бык заболел, — сказал Пирожок.

— Что значит «заболел»?

— То и значит, что заболел, — пожал он плечами. — Слышал, как один из мейстеров говорил. По замку какая-то лихорадка гуляет, вот он ее и подхватил.

Забыв о пироге, Арья спросила:

— Это опасно?

Пирожок, воюя с мешком муки, вновь пожал плечами.

— Кое-кто помер. Мейстер нам всем сказал поостеречься, если мы заболеем, можем заразу в еду подпустить.

— Он по-прежнему в кузнице?

Арья знала, что рыцарей и более важных людей, живших в замке, лечили в их же покоях, но у Джендри не было своей комнаты, только узкая вонючая койка в каморке при кузнице, где день-деньской стояла невыносимая жара от огня в горне. Внезапно ее обдало волной страха: что если кузнец отослал его в лазарет в одном из подвалов, откуда еще никто не возвращался?

— Мне-то почем знать?

— Ты совершенно бесполезен, — проворчала Арья, со вздохом закатив глаза, и, стараясь не шуметь, поспешила в направлении кузницы.

За уход из замка после наступления темноты наказывали; при Болтоне, может, и стало посвободнее, но она по-прежнему была всего лишь чашницей, маленькой Нэн. Пирожок до сих пор звал ее Арри, а многие из обитателей Харренхолла — Лаской; Джендри редко обращался к ней по имени, но когда она его доставала, называл «миледи», и это всякий раз бесило.

Горн еще пылал жаром, когда она вошла, но Арья знала, что кузнец, вне всяких сомнений, уже отправился к себе — спускать деньги на женщин, только и ждавших, как бы запрыгнуть в его койку. Каждому в Харренхолле было известно: больше всего на свете хозяин Джендри любил вино и шлюх. Обходя наковальню, Арья услышала громкий мокрый кашель, доносящийся из подсобной каморки, и сердце ее будто сжалось.

«Страх ранит глубже меча», — сказала она себе и отдернула полотнище, разделявшее подобие комнаты Джендри и кузницу.

Ее друг лежал на своей койке в одном исподнем, кожа его была неестественно бледна, тело блестело от пота, а черные волосы прилипли ко лбу. Давно, еще в Винтерфелле, Арья однажды видела, как мейстер Лювин лечил кого-то, выглядевшего точно так же. Тот человек умер, а Робб сказал, это оттого, что его мозг спекся.

Арья тронула лоб Джендри и отняла руку, почувствовав ужасный жар, исходящий от его тела.

От ее прикосновения ресницы Джендри дрогнули, и он открыл глаза: некогда синие, теперь они были серые, как небо в бурю, веки припухли, а взгляд блуждал. Он не сразу смог сказать хоть что-нибудь, но, наконец, прохрипел:

— Арья?

— Ну и зачем ты заболел? — зло спросила она, удивившись резкости собственного голоса. Тотчас захотелось извиниться и попытаться объяснить, что она на самом деле не сердится, а просто напугана, но Джендри только фыркнул сквозь кашель.

— Простите, миледи. Я не хотел.

Арья взяла тряпку со стола, стоявшего рядом и, убедившись, что та достаточная чистая, опустила в ведро с водой, использовавшейся для охлаждения металла, а затем приложила мокрую ткань ко лбу Джендри так же, как это делала мать, когда болела сама Арья.

Прохладная вода, как видно, приносила облегчение: Джендри застонал от удовольствия. Арья снова и снова мочила тряпку и прикладывала ее к его лицу, шее, груди; каждый дюйм его тела пылал как в огне, а Арья все пыталась вспомнить, что же делал мейстер Лювин, чтобы облегчить недуги.

— Тебе влетит, — невнятно проговорил он, когда Арья начала растирать его кожу прохладной водой. Она посетовала, что нельзя было отвести его в купальни: те были на другом конце замка, да и использовать их разрешалось только рыцарям.

— Ну и пусть, — возразила она, удивляясь, насколько ей действительно все равно. Все мысли о побеге ушли, единственное, что теперь имело значение, — наверняка знать, что один из последних оставшихся у нее в этом мире людей не умрет на этой грязной койке.

— Вот глупая, — сказал Джендри, когда она легла рядом с ним, продолжая прижимать тряпку к его коже. Она хотела было оскорбиться, но он сказал это так, как, бывало, говорил Робб: мол, ты смешная, но я тебя все равно люблю.

«Он не любит тебя, — напомнила себе Арья, убирая волосы с его лба. — А ты не любишь его. Просто ты не допустишь его смерти, потому что тебе нужен силач».

Он то и дело проваливался в сон, с каждым приступом кашля его грудь будто разрывало, и Арья слышала бульканье в легких. И все же, несмотря на хрипы, биение сердца, что она чувствовала щекой, было равномерным. Арья ничего не знала о врачевании, но знала, что сердце поддерживает в человеке жизнь, а у Джендри оно, казалось, было таким же сильным, как и его руки.

— Пожалуйста, не умирай, — шептала она, прижимаясь к его горячей коже, и сама не знала, к кому обращалась: к Джендри или к Джону, Роббу, Брану, Рикону, Сансе или матери. А может, к Нимерии или и вовсе к самой себе?

Она не заметила, как уснула, но когда проснулась, за окном по-прежнему была кромешная тьма. Судя по всему, рассвета стоило ждать не раньше, чем через час или около того, значит, пора было возвращаться к себе. Пока она пыталась выбраться из-под Джендри, который ее слегка подмял под себя, тот открыл глаза и в некотором замешательстве посмотрел на Арью, прежде чем выдохнуть ее имя.

— Надо идти, — сказала она. — Но я тебе попозже постараюсь принести бульон.

Арья замерла от неловкого прикосновения руки Джендри к ее щеке.

— Я видел сон… И почему ты не можешь расти быстрее?

Вновь закрывая глаза, Джендри выдохнул напоследок.

— Не могу дождаться, когда ты станешь достаточно взрослой.

Уже прокравшись в свою комнату, улегшись и бесцельно глядя в потолок, Арья вспомнила его слова и задалась вопросом, что же имел в виду Джендри, для чего это она недостаточно взрослая?

Когда ему стало лучше, Арья, сидя на неиспользовавшейся наковальне, болтая ногами и жуя рулет, стащенный для них обоих у Пирожка, спросила, что он имел в виду. В ту минуту, как она произнесла эти слова, Джендри покраснел так, будто лихорадка снова вернулась.

— Седьмое пекло! — рявкнул он, и это было так не похоже на знакомого ей Джендри. — Откуда я знаю? Я даже не помню, как ты приходила!

Арье показалось, что он обманывает, но так как Джендри никогда не упрекал ее во лжи, она не стала придавать этому значения.

**Глава 3.**

Арья никогда особенно не задумывалась о шлюхах: в Винтерфелле ей случалось слышать тихие разговоры о доме удовольствий и пересуды Теона о женщине по имени Роз, но все каждый раз замолкали, когда она входила в комнату, в основном потому, что Джон требовал прекратить говорить об этом. В Королевской Гавани шлюх можно было встретить повсюду, и, хотя Арье случалось видеть спаривающихся животных, она представить себе не могла женщину, которая была бы готова получать деньги за что-то, что выглядело настолько отвратительно.

Септа Мордейн говорила им с Сансой и Джейн Пуль: девичество — величайший дар, вручить который мужчине до замужества — все равно, что обесчестить себя. Арья думала, что если уж лучшим в человеке является то, что у него между ног, то вряд ли этот человек мог в принципе представлять из себя что-то интересное. Однажды она сказала об этом за столом, когда Санса упомянула «обесчещенную» деревенскую девушку. Мать сделала ей выговор, в то время как отец, Джон и Теон пытались сдержать смех.

Арья в одиночестве сидела за одним из столов в борделе, наблюдая за тем, как мужчины пили и затаскивали женщин к себе на колени, и машинально искала глазами Джендри. Он так разозлился на нее прошлой ночью, когда она поинтересовалась, почему он притворялся ее братом, и Арья не могла понять, в чем было дело. Она надеялась спросить его об этом сегодня после отъезда, но Лем и остальные решили, что им был нужен еще один день для «восстановления сил». Арье оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как они вели себя словно последние болваны. Джендри сидел во главе стола и разговаривал с одним из мужчин, чье имя Арья не запомнила, но там была и шлюха, все время находившая причины подсесть к ним. По мнению Арьи, на вид ей было лет пятнадцать; она обладала пышными формами и копной золотистых локонов. Не успев одернуть себя, Арья неуверенно дотронулась до собственных грязных и спутанных волос, покраснев от смущения.

«Почему мне вообще есть дело до того, что тупой переросток Джендри хочет какую-то шлюху? Я — Арья Старк из Винтерфелла, дочь десницы короля, а он — всего лишь глупый бастард».

Но он не был всего лишь глупым бастардом. Джендри Уотерс был ее лучшим другом, единственным другом, который у нее остался, и ей было больно от того, как он игнорировал ее, напоминая о том, что хотел дружить с ней лишь потому, что у него не было выбора. Блондинка в платье с глубоким вырезом и с пышной грудью очевидно интересовала его куда больше, чем одиннадцатилетняя заложница.

Когда шлюха начала покрывать лицо Джендри поцелуями, Арья встала и вышла на улицу, пройдя мимо своих веселящихся похитителей. Она думала о том, чтобы снова убежать, но в этом не было смысла: Братья собирались отвезти ее к Роббу, и, несмотря на все тревоги, которые одолевали Арью, она не думала, что брат откажется платить. В конце концов, она могла принести пользу, она же, слава Богам, не была Сансой.

На земле она нашла палку, слишком тонкую, чтобы сравниться по весу с ее старым мечом, но Арья всегда чувствовала себя лучше с оружием в руках. Когда луна поднялась высоко, Арья повторила все движения, которым научил ее Сирио. Она представила, что они снова были вместе в Красном Замке и ритмичный звук ударов деревянных мечей звучал музыкой. Иногда она скучала по Сирио больше, чем по кому-либо другому, потому что он научил ее выживать, даже не пытаясь сделать из нее леди.

«Я — не леди. Я — Арья Старк, дочь Эддарда Старка, и я собираюсь убить короля Джоффри. В седьмое пекло титул короля Севера для Робба. Я сделаю так, что он будет королем всех Семи Королевств, и тогда он назначит меня лордом-командующим своей Королевской Гвардии, и мне никогда больше не придется быть леди».

— Тебе не стоит уходить далеко, — укоризненно сказал подошедший к ней Джендри. Он слегка пошатывался от выпитого на виду у Арьи вина.

— Я не обязана тебя слушать, — фыркнула она, взмахнув палкой, чтобы пронзить насквозь невидимого противника.

— Лучше бы слушала, если не хочешь, чтобы до тебя добрался какой-нибудь насильник.

— Сдается мне, ты не слишком волновался о том, чтобы на меня не напали насильники, когда уткнулся лицом в сиськи той шлюхи, — усмехнулась Арья.

Джендри отпрянул, словно она его ударила, на его лице гнев сменился смущением.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, м’леди.

Отбросив палку, Арья заявила:

— Я знаю, ты такой же, как и они: тупой мальчишка, который хочет напиться и засадить какой-нибудь шлюхе!

— Отлично. Видимо, мне следует пойти и найти шлюху, чтобы ей засадить, раз уж ты во мне не нуждаешься, — прорычал он, подняв руки. — В любом случае, вряд ли насильники настолько отчаялись, чтобы заинтересоваться тобой.

Ей не должно было быть больно слышать это: Арье было наплевать на то, что о ней думали окружающие, тем более парни. Так вела себя Санса: любовалась собой, была помешана на том, что о ней думали мальчики, — а Арья не была Сансой.

Она прошла через весь постоялый двор с высоко поднятой головой, не глядя по сторонам. Поднялась по лестнице в свою комнату, хлопнув дверью, сняла ботинки, сорвала с себя грязную одежду и натянула одеяло до самого подбородка. Сон не шел, сколько бы она не повторяла свои молитвы, так что Арья просто уставилась в стену в попытке представить себе, чем сейчас занимаются братья и сестра. Когда на глаза навернулись слезы, Арья попыталась сдержать их, но проще было бы справиться с приливной волной. Она тонула в собственном горе и отчаянии, и все ее чувства вырвались на свободу.

Последний раз она плакала так в тот день, когда отцу отрубили голову, и даже тогда это длилось недолго, потому что Йорен отрезал ей волосы и силой увел из Королевской Гавани. Лежа в чужой кровати в чужой земле, будучи заложницей чужих людей, Арья дала волю слезам. Она оплакивала Сирио, Ломми, Неда, умершего с клеймом предателя, оплакивала Сансу, которой было суждено стать королевой Джоффри, оплакивала Брана и его сломанные ноги, Робба, который попрощался с отцом в Винтерфелле и никогда не увидит его снова. У Арьи оказалось больше слез, чем она думала, и она не была уверена, что когда-нибудь сможет остановиться.

Когда дверь открылась, Арья прикусила костяшки пальцев, пытаясь не издавать ни звука. Она тихо плакала, прислушавшись к грохоту сапог и шуму падающей одежды. Арья не была уверена в том, кто забирается в кровать — Джендри или один из Братьев, пока не почувствовала, как кто-то положил на нее руку и вздохнул знакомым голосом:

— Прости меня за то, что я сказал. Просто иногда ты чертовски выводишь меня из себя.

Внезапно Арья всхлипнула, и ее охватила паника. Она пыталась сдержаться, но теперь уже рыдала вовсю, вздрагивая всем телом. Она чувствовала, как Джендри напрягся в замешательстве, но затем он крепко обнял ее, прижав к груди.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал ей на ухо Джендри. — Я никому не скажу.

Арья кивнула, она была благодарна ему за то, что он понимал, как важно для нее было, чтобы никто не узнал о ее слезах. В ту ночь она рыдала, пока не уснула, забыв о своих молитвах, а Джендри обнимал ее.

Когда Арья проснулась, она увидела Джендри, все еще обнимавшего ее. Никогда раньше она не находилась в такой близости от парня, который не был ей родственником, и Арью смутило странное ощущение в животе, появившееся, когда она изучала лицо Джендри. В голове у нее зазвучал голос, удивительным образом похожий на голос Сансы, говоривший ей, что он красив, но Арья не стала его слушать. Если бы она признала, что Джендри красив, то расписалась бы в том, что она не воин, а глупая девчонка.

Арья быстро оделась и уже была внизу, когда растрепанный Джендри, пошатываясь, спустился по лестнице. Он улыбнулся ей с другой стороны стола — Арья притворилась, что не заметила, какими синими были его глаза и как он буквально сражался с одним из мужчин за ягоды, которые, насколько она знала, он даже не любил. Зато она любила.

Когда они придут в Риверран, она обязательно расскажет Роббу, какие прекрасные мечи может сделать для него Джендри, лишь бы только он позволил Джендри остаться.

**Глава 4.**

Так много всего изменилось с тех пор, как Арья покинула Вестерос, но некоторые вещи оставались неизменными. Все еще бушевала война — каждый пытался дотянуться до короны, но единственным желанием Арьи было добраться до дома.

Они так и не смогли сделать ее Безликой по-настоящему. В своих молитвах она всегда вспоминала тех, кому суждено было умереть от ее Иглы, и какой бы умелой она не становилась, невозможно было забыть лица тех, кого она потеряла. Еще до отплытия из Вестероса она уже знала, что отец, мать и Робб были мертвы. В Браавосе до нее дошли слухи о Бране и Риконе, предательстве Теона и о том, что Санса исчезла из Королевской Гавани после того, как был убит Джоффри. У нее не было возможности узнать о том, оставался ли в живых Джон, хотя из-за моря долетали разговоры об Иных. Судя по всему, Арья была последней Старк, оставшейся в этом мире, и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы пересечь море и вернуть свое лицо.

Быть Безликой тогда, когда в этом была нужда, оказалось удобно. Арья бродила по Королевской Гавани, собирая информацию о правлении короля Томмена и начала присматриваться к тем, кто сражался за корону. Cтаннис Баратеон, Русе Болтон, Дейнерис Таргариен. Арья уже видела Дейнерис и ее драконов в Вольных городах вместе с сиром Барристаном Отважным и могла бы поклясться, что поймала на себе взгляд сира Барристана, который, казалось, увидел ее сквозь маску Безликой перед тем, как отвернуться. Арья пробыла в Королевской Гавани всего два дня, когда она услышала, как кто-то обронил:

— Надеюсь, король Севера и его гребаная армия покромсают старушку Серсею на куски и пустят ее на пироги.

В узком переулке она спросила какого-то ребенка о том, кто такой этот король Севера. Когда оборванец ответил: «Джон Старк из Винтерфелла, это все знают», Арья тотчас же украла лучшую лошадь, какую смогла найти, и поскакала в Винтерфелл так быстро, как могла.

Арья находилась в двух днях езды от дома, когда на нее напал медведь. Она услышала громкий треск веток, и затем зверь бросился вперед. Арье удалось выхватить меч вовремя, сделать выпад и откатиться назад.

«Коли острым концом», — в панике подумала Арья, вскочив на ноги и пытаясь успокоить напуганную лошадь. В Браавосе ее научили сражаться с людьми, но вот уроков отражения медвежьих атак ей не преподали.

Среди деревьев с поразительной скоростью промелькнули размытые мохнатые очертания. Арья услышала рычание и щелканье челюстей до того, как смогла увидеть волков, но внимание Арьи привлек лютоволк, разорвавший горло медведя. Ее сердце сжалось от благодарности и тоски. Когда медведь затих и волки начали свой пир, Арья пристально посмотрела на огромную волчицу, которая, очевидно, была вожаком стаи; ту, что спасла ей жизнь.

— Нимерия, иди сюда, — рискнула она. Ее голос дрожал, но она надеялась, что не ошиблась. Она не знала, что случится с ее и так уже израненным сердцем, если окажется, что она не права.

Но затем лютоволк — Нимерия — медленно подошла, прижавшись к щеке Арьи окровавленной мордой, и, хоть Арья и перестала верить в Богов в ту ночь, когда были убиты Робб и Кейтилин, она знала: это был знак. Решение вернуться в Вестерос было правильным.

Стая волков следовала за ней на пути в Винтерфелл. Нимерия держалась рядом, и Арья никогда не ощущала себя настолько сильной как в том миг, когда увидела поднимающиеся ввысь каменные стены Винтерфелла. Она знала, что замок был сожжен несколько лет назад. Арья все еще могла заметить следы огня и остатки старых построек. Было очевидно, что еще не все восстановлено полностью, некоторые здания были едва ли больше сарая, но это был Винтерфелл.

Простолюдины громко закричали при виде ее волков, но Арья не услышала криков, увидев другого лютоволка. Его мех был темным, и он был даже больше Нимерии, но Арья узнала бы этого волка где угодно. Выскользнув из седла, она выдохнула:

— Лохматый Песик!

Ее сердце истекало кровью — она пыталась вспомнить, как выглядел Рикон.

Она была уверена, что забыла лицо своего младшего брата — до тех пор, пока к Лохматому Песику не подбежал мальчик лет десяти. Он замер, глядя на Арью c той же оторопью, с какой смотрела на него она. Затем мальчик… Рикон бросился к ней с криком:

— Арья! Арья! Это Арья! Бран! Джон! Санса! Это Арья!

Даже в десять лет Рикон был почти одного с ней роста, и сила их столкновения оказалась такой, что они оба повалились на землю. Они со смехом отряхнули с одежды грязь, а потом Рикон так крепко обнял Арью, что у нее затрещали ребра, в ответ она так же крепко сжала его в объятьях. Ее дорогой брат, который на самом деле вовсе даже не умер. Краем глаза Арья заметила, что Нимерия играючи схватилась с Лохматым Песиком, потом к ним присоединился лютоволк Брана. Арья так и не узнала, как брат его назвал.

Здесь была Санса, еще более прекрасная, чем Арья ее помнила, бросившаяся к ней, подхватив одной рукой юбку; Бран, которого нес на руках широко улыбающийся Ходор; Джон, рядом с которым стоял Призрак. Увидев старшего брата, Арья уже никого не замечала. Она побежала к нему так быстро, как могла, и только уткнувшись лицом в его шею, как делала это прежде, в детстве, когда мир был совсем другим — нормальным, — наконец расплакаласьм.

— Мы думали, ты умерла. — Джон тоже плакал, прижимаясь лицом к ее спутанным волосам. Он подхватил Арью на руки так, что ее ноги стали такими же бесполезными, как и ноги Брана. — Где мы только тебя не искали.

— А я думала, что вы умерли, — всхлипнула Арья в тяжелый меховой плащ.

Джон внес ее в большой зал и приказал подать на стол лучшие блюда, что у них были. Пока Рикон крутился вокруг нее, а Джон и Санса забрасывали вопросами, Арья пыталась сравнить тех людей, которых видела перед собой, с тем, какими они были раньше. Ей самой уже исполнилось шестнадцать — совсем взрослая, — но было так странно видеть таких Сансу и Брана, и Рикона, которого она помнила совсем крохой. Бран и Рикон были очень похожи на мать. Арья на мгновенье задумалась, как бы сейчас выглядел Робб. Она знала, что незадолго до смерти он женился на девице Вестерлинг. Ей хотелось знать, что бы изменилось, если бы сейчас на ее коленях сидели племянники и племянницы.

— Мы должны сообщить миледи, — обратилась Санса к Джону, когда он присоединился к ним за столом.

— Кто такая миледи?

Все, не сговариваясь, отвели взгляд, и в других обстоятельствах Арью даже позабавила бы такая реакция.

— Леди Бессердечная. Наша мать... После Красной Свадьбы ее нашло Братство без Знамен, и Торос из Мира... — начал Бран.

Арья не дала ему договорить. Она помнила, как выглядел сир Берик.

— Она такая же, как и раньше, или на нее совсем невозможно смотреть?

Только Рикон осмелился прямо ответить на вопрос.

— Не такая уж она и страшная, когда привыкнешь.

— Отряд Братства отправился за провизией. Они должны вернуться ближе к ночи. Если они не вернутся, я отправлю за ними ворона. — Мягкая улыбка Джона так ярко напомнила Арье отца, что у нее защипало глаза. — Расскажи нам, где ты была все это время. Как ты смогла укрыться от Ланнистеров?

«Я стала невидимой».

— Это долгая история, — она сделала большой глоток вина и, заметив застывшее на лицах ожидание, продолжила. — Я отправилась в Браавос и стала Безликой.

На нее обратились все взгляды. Помолчав, Санса с неодобрением в голосе поинтересовалась:

— Ты училась убивать людей?

Арья почувствовала, как в ней поднимается знакомое раздражение на сестру, но все же смогла удержаться от колких слов, которые так и просились на язык.

— Я училась выживать. Любой ценой.

— Что было, то прошло, — заявил Джон, явно, как и в прежние времена, пытаясь избежать ссоры. Он совсем не изменился. — Самое главное, ты вернулась, и когда мы захватим Королевские земли, будешь там, чтобы отомстить за отца.

— И ты не заставишь меня остаться здесь?

Джон рассмеялся.

— Как будто мне это под силу.

Арья не помнила, когда в последний раз так вкусно ела. И судя по тому, что Санса не сводила с нее глаз, она набросилась на еду как дикий зверь, но после стольких лет жизни впроголодь удержаться было просто невозможно. В конце ужина Арье казалось, что она потяжелела не меньше, чем на стоун, но никто из сидящих за столом ничего не сказал. Во время ужина она узнала, что случилось с Браном за Стеной, как Джон сражался с Иными, Рикон скрывался ото всех с одичалой женщиной по имени Оша, а Санса жила в Долине Аррен. Слушая их рассказы, Арья задумалась, уж не выпала ли ей самая простая дорога... если, конечно, в их ситуации можно было говорить о простом пути.

Когда стража объявила о возвращении отряда, Арья с трудом поднялась со своего места, не очень понимая, хочет ли встречаться с леди Бессердечной. Но Рикон вскочил из-за стола и побежал во двор, и даже Санса, казалось, была рада встрече с бледной тенью матери. Арье не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как выйти за ними на освещенную факелами площадь. Увидев леди Бессердечную, она совершенно растерялась: эти шармы, разорванное горло, лицо, шея... Арья ощутила внезапный прилив ненависти к Торосу из Мира за то, что он превратил красавицу-мать в это чудовище.

Но когда леди Бессердечная прижала руку к горлу и словно молитву сипло выдохнула: «Арья», — она неожиданно поняла, что перед ней стоит мать.

Пока члены Братства расседлывали лошадей, Арья смогла разглядеть Лима, Арга и еще пару знакомых лиц. Большую же часть братьев она видела впервые. Среди них было много детей, возрастом едва ли старше Рикона. А вот сира Берика и Тороса она не нашла.

У нее чуть не остановилось сердце, когда она заметила шлем с рогами. Арья привстала на цыпочки и, увидев, что шлем, который она не видела шесть лет, носит какой-то бледный тощий мальчишка с темными глазами, вдруг остро ощутила всю тяжесть и несправедливость последних семи лет. И прежде чем кто-то успел понять, что происходит, Арья твердым шагом подошла к мальчишке и сорвала шлем.

— Откуда он у тебя? — резко спросила она. Мальчишка молча хлопал глазами. Тогда она с такой силой толкнула его в грудь, что он едва устоял на ногах. — Где ты это взял?!

— Это мое! — выкрикнул мальчишка, отступая назад, чтобы не упасть.

— Врешь!

Она почувствовала, как сзади подошел Джон и опустил руку на ее плечо, но оттолкнула его.

— Где ты это взял?!

— Он выиграл шлем у меня.

Арья вскинула голову, услышав знакомый голос. Раздвигая на своем пути толпу, к ней шел Джендри. Темные волосы стали короче, а и без того широкие плечи — казалось, еще внушительнее, но это, без сомнения, был он, ее давний друг. А если какие-то сомнения и были, то окончательно рассеялись, когда она посмотрела ему в глаза.

В Браавосе, когда она пыталась стереть из памяти прежнюю Арью Старк, его лицо смешивалось с лицами членов семьи; глупый юный бастард, который разбил ее сердце, приняв рыцарство от сира Берика. Единственный в целом свете друг, которого она оставила, сбежав из лагеря. С тех пор Арья искала его в каждом встреченном широкоплечем темноволосом парне. Каждый раз, заметив кого-то похожего, она заглядывала в его лицо, в надежде найти старого друга, а у каждого встреченного рыцаря проверяла, не у него ли украденный шлем.

И вот, оказавшись перед ней, сир Джендри Уотерс из Братства без Знамен посмел заявить, что проиграл шлем какому-то парнишке со слезящимися глазами и гусиной шеей, будто ничего не значащую безделушку.

Арья швырнула шлем, и он с глухим звуком попал прямо в лоб Джендри. Джендри схватился за голову и прошипел:

— Седьмое пекло, Арья! Что за леди кидается в людей железяками?

— Очень плохая леди!

Оттолкнув Джона, она бросилась бежать так, словно ей снова было девять лет. Больше всего на свете хотелось оказаться подальше от двора. Кажется, кто-то пытался ее догнать. Она слышала, как зарычала Нимерия, но не обернулась. Арья быстро поднялась в ту комнату, куда раньше ее запирали за провинности. Судя по спертому воздуху, комнатой давно не пользовались. Арья упала на матрас, подняв над кроватью облако пыли.

Она не знала, как долго пролежала, прежде чем в комнату постучали. Арья не собиралась отвечать, потому что знала: если бы это были братья или сестра, им не понадобилось бы разрешение войти. Дверь открылась, и на пороге показался Джендри, в руках он держал шлем с рогами.

— Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. — Когда Джендри не двинулся с места, она села и зло добавила: — я хозяйка Винтерфелла, и тебе сюда нельзя!

— Да? — усмехнулся Джендри. — А король Севера говорит, что можно. Сказать по правде, король Джон дал мне особое распоряжение не возвращаться к нему, пока мы с тобой не помиримся.

— Не хочу я с тобой мириться. Проваливай!

Джендри молча прошел в комнату и положил шлем в изножье кровати.

— Я задержался во дворе, пока братья занимались сиротами. Однажды ко мне подошел человек и обменял мой шлем за ночлег и ужин. Но к тому времени я уже выковал себе новый. Так что когда мы устроили турнир, я выставил старый шлем с быком. Теперь, узнав, насколько важен этот шлем, Джо будет счастлив отдать его новой леди Винтерфелла.

— Мне все равно! Ни капельки не интересно! Я хотела забрать шлем, потому что он был только твоим, и ты не имел права отдавать его другим. Можешь вернуть его этому дурацкому мальчишке, потому что я не возьму его обратно!

Ее злость только усилилась, когда Джендри опустился на край кровати и, со вздохом подняв шлем, принялся его рассматривать.

— Знаешь, я так гордился собой, когда сделал его. Твой лорд-отец как-то раз зашел ко мне уточнить пару вопросов и заодно заметил, что этот шлем сделан на совесть. Его слова очень много значили для обычного бастарда.

— С чего бы отцу спрашивать тебя о чем-то?

Джендри пожал плечами.

— И зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Потому что в ту ночь, когда ты сбежала, я искал тебя. Я не сомкнул глаз до самого утра. И когда потом выяснилось, что тебя видели со стражником, видели, как тебя вели к Близнецам в ночь Красной свадьбы... Пять лет я считал, что ты мертва, м’леди. Пять лет я считал, что если бы остановил тебя, этого бы не случилось.

Арья поерзала на кровати, словно стараясь заглушить поднимающееся изнутри чувство вины.

— Меня не волнует шлем, потому что я сделал себе новый, с лютоволком. Вот почему твой брат позвал меня с собой, поэтому я сражаюсь на его стороне в Королевских землях. Я сказал ему, что знал Арью Старк, она была моим лучшим другом. Она так часто рассказывала про своего любимого лютоволка, что, в конце концов, я решил: лучше буду лютоволком, чем быком.

— Ты такой дурак, — пробормотала Арья, смахивая со щеки слезу.

Джендри улыбнулся, и Арья с удивлением заметила, что у него тоже подозрительно блестят глаза.

— Как скажешь.

Арья забрала из рук Джендри шлем и обхватила ладонями рога, как в тот вечер, когда они впервые оказались с Йореном. Хотелось бы ей знать, когда простой кусок металла превратился для нее в символ всех потерь.

— Мне казалось, что дома будет... лучше.

Сперва Джендри словно не заметил ее признания, но потом все-таки рискнул заметить:

— Может, потому что это больше не твой дом.

Арья грустно улыбнулась, чувствуя себя как никогда опустошенной.

— Тогда для чего сражаться?

— Чтобы построить новый.

Она подняла взгляд от шлема и с вызовом посмотрела прямо в глаза Джендри.

— Так вот для чего ты здесь, ищешь новый дом?

Джендри тряхнул головой и придвинулся ближе.

— Нет. Я здесь... потому что хочу помнить прежний.

Арья едва смогла подавить рвущиеся наружу чувства. Она терпеть не могла слезы и совсем не хотела вести себя как Санса. Так что она встала на кровати на колени и надела на голову Джендри шлем.

— Ты бык. Разве ты забыл?

— Похоже, что так. К счастью, ты всегда можешь мне об этом напомнить.

Арья не могла бы сказать, сколько времени они молча просидели на кровати. Зато могла точно сказать, что проснувшись утром, обнаружила на столбике кровати блестящий шлем похожий на голову лютоволка.

**Глава 5.**

— Люди говорят о тебе. Всякое.

Арья оторвалась от полировки меча и увидела перед собой Сансу, на лице которой было то же знакомое выражение — сестрица смотрела так каждый раз, когда собиралась ее ругать. Поначалу еще теплилась надежда, что за пять лет Санса подрастеряет былую манерность и станет меньше одергивать ее по поводу неподобающего поведения, но с началом войны она, как казалось Арье, стала цепляться за приличия с еще большим рвением.

— Мне-то что за печаль до сплетен?

Санса раздраженно фыркнула и села рядом.

— Тебе следует заботиться о своей репутации, теперь ты принцесса, и все, что ты делаешь, отражается и на Джоне. А он король. Ты так ничему и не научилась?

— Я научилась убивать людей, не оставляя следов. Это на войне полезнее реверансов.

Не обращая внимания на сказанное, Санса заявила:

— Люди поговаривают, твои отношения с кузнецом выходят за рамки дозволенного.

Арья готова была поспорить, все, что она делала, на чей-нибудь взгляд да выходило за рамки дозволенного.

— Джендри мой лучший друг.

— Он смотрит на тебя не как друг.

В голосе Сансы крылась какая-то недомолвка, Арья прекратила полировать меч и наконец взглянула на сестру.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Как он на меня смотрит?

Санса рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.

— Иногда ты так слепа. Всякий раз, когда ты упражняешься с мечом во дворе, он взгляда не может оторвать от твоей груди. Даже Рикон знает, что кузнец в тебя влюблен, а этот мальчишка и обуться-то еще не может без посторонней помощи.

Арья подумала о той шлюхе из «Персика», о ее формах и великолепных кудрях, и о том, как Джендри тогда провожал взглядом ее задницу; а в Винтерфелле было полным-полно хорошеньких девушек, и все они строили глазки красавцу-кузнецу, выезжавшему против врагов с молотом в руках.

— Ты не права, — сказала она.

— Я права, — спокойно возразила Санса. — Но это не важно. Он мастер своего дела и верен Джону, но от этого не перестает быть простолюдином и бастардом.

Арья в замешательстве взглянула на сестру.

— А Джон когда-то был Сноу, но Робб что-то написал, и теперь он Старк. Если происхождение действительно так важно, то почему несколько слов на бумажке могут все изменить?

Санса поджала губы, и Арья без слов поняла, что, по мнению сестры, она опять сказала глупость.

— С тех пор как умер отец, ты была предоставлена самой себе, и я сожалею, что так вышло. Я представить не могу, как тебе приходилось, так же, как ты не можешь представить, как приходилось мне. Но здесь не Браавос, Арья, наш брат — король Севера. И то, обесчестил тебя один из его рыцарей или нет, имеет значение.

— Джендри бы меня никогда не обесчестил. Он не такой.

— Ты ничего не смыслишь в мужчинах.

— Я в них смыслю побольше твоего! — рассвирепев, отрезала Арья.

— Ты знаешь рыцарей, убийц и воров. Ты не разбираешься в играх, в которые играют мужчины, и тех уловках, с помощью которых они могут уговорить женщину скинуть платье.

— Я не ношу платья, — огрызнулась Арья, а затем вскочила и, продев меч в петлю на поясе, оставила Сансу с ее непрошеными советами.

Однако весь день Арья не могла забыть слова сестры. Она знала, что больше не ребенок: с того времени, как ей было двенадцать, она выросла и расцвела. Если бы она осталась в Вестеросе, а родители были бы живы, сейчас уже велись бы разговоры о замужестве; раз отец и король Роберт видели Сансу королевой, то и для нее они так же приискали бы достойную партию. Арья знала, по каким законам действует мир, когда дело касается девочек, особенно дочерей высокородных лордов: ими торговали, их обещали в качестве дара, а если не складывалось с одним женихом, его место тут же занимал другой. В конце концов, если бы безумный король не убил ее дядьку, она бы сейчас могла быть дочерью Кейтилин Талли и Брандона Старка.

После того как Илин Пейн снес голову ее отцу, Арья перестала бояться того дня, когда ее вынудят пойти замуж за какого-нибудь незнакомца. Она и думать об этом забыла. Главным стал вопрос выживания, и девичьим забавам, которые когда-то так любила Санса, в этой жизни места не было. За эти годы Арья узнала, что мужчины весьма скоры на предательство за несколько золотых драконов; большинство из них не испытают ни малейшего раскаяния, случись изнасиловать девчонку, встретившуюся на Королевском тракте.

Арья и в самом деле не понимала, какое еще изнасилование Йорен имел в виду, когда наказал ей скрывать, что на самом деле она девочка. В Королевской Гавани об этом тоже, бывало, шептались, и она догадалась: это мужчины делали с женщинами, что-то жестокое и болезненное. В девять лет ее познания о том, что мужчины и женщины делают вместе, ограничивались тем, что она видела у животных, и у них это тоже казалось чем-то жестоким и болезненным. Арья не видела разницы между одним и другим и потому не хотела, чтобы ее касался хоть кто-нибудь из мужчин.

Однажды она сказала об этом Пирожку и Джендри. Они тогда шли в Харренхолл, и Джендри ей посоветовал запачкаться посильнее, чтобы скрыть, что она девочка, и не стать мишенью для насильников. Арья забыла, что сказала в ответ, но Пирожок посмотрел на нее как на дурочку и заявил:

— Быть изнасилованной и делить ложе с мужчиной — не одно и то же. Твоя мать тебя ничему не научила?

Подзатыльник Джендри настиг его раньше пинка Арьи. Позже, когда Пирожок уснул, Джендри, краснея и запинаясь, объяснил ей разницу, не преминув подчеркнуть, что делить ложе с мужчиной — это то, чего леди хотят.

— Почему они этого хотят?

— Потому что хотят! — отрезал он, уже почти побагровев. — А теперь прекрати говорить глупости и спи.

В Браавосе она примеряла личины стольких людей, но никто из них не был настоящим, потому что она не была настоящей, не тогда, когда была с Безликими. Арья с первого взгляда научилась определять сильные и слабые стороны окружающих, находить самый быстрый и чистый способ убийства; люди тогда были не больше, чем целью.

Она знала, что Джендри хорош собой, в Винтерфелле по нему сохли все девицы. Окружающие же особенно поддразнивали его по поводу одной из них, дочки трактирщика, которая порой приносила ему в кузницу обед. Арья видела ее пару дней назад: лицо у девчонки было простоватое, зато фигура удалась. Арья знала, что Джендри дочка трактирщика нравится, ведь едва она заикнулась об этом, он тут же заявил, не твое, мол, дело.

«Так что Санса неправа. Джендри хочет жениться на дочке трактирщика, а я вообще замуж не собираюсь. Я буду рыцарем в королевской гвардии Джона, а они не вступают в брак, это всем известно».

И все же несколько дней спустя, увидев дочку трактирщика, выходящую из кузницы, Арья почувствовала в груди незнакомое острое чувство, от которого захотелось кричать.

Ни с того ни с сего Арья отправилась к кузнице, сама не понимая, зачем и что ожидая там увидеть. Джендри, как всегда, стоял у огня, и его кожа и мускулы на руках поблескивали от пота, когда он опускал молот на наковальню. Жара здесь была удушающей, а от стен отдавалось эхом пронзительное шипение раскаленной докрасна стали, шипевшей в холодной воде. Он заметил ее, но не прекратил работы. То, что лежало на наковальне, было похоже на нагрудник, и Арья знала, Джендри не остановится, пока не закончит. Он не раз говорил ей, что терпеть не может, когда отрывают от работы, если он уже нашел определенный ритм, подходящий, чтобы сделать достойную вещь; и хотя Арья никогда не отличалась терпением, она любила наблюдать за ним в кузнице. Любовь Джендри к металлу была сродни ее любви к своему мечу.

Когда он закончил, Арья заметила:

— Этот доспех огромный. Для великана?

— Для Бриенны, — ухмыльнулся Джендри. — Ты почти угадала.

— Джон показал доспехи, которые ты ему выковал. Они прекрасные.

— Учитывая, сколько времени я на них потратил, так и должно быть. Мне еще нужно починить кольчугу, выковать новые доспехи, и шлемы тоже… Пока война не прекратится, мне всегда будет чем заняться. Я так занят…

— Ты женишься на дочке трактирщика? — выпалила Арья.

Джендри от удивления замолк на полуслове. Через секунду он выдавил из себя:

— Что?

— Ты женишься на дочке трактирщика? — повторила она. Когда Джендри промолчал, Арья продолжила: — все говорят, она через день приносит тебе еду, и ты ее никогда не отсылаешь. А Лем говорит, что тебе давно пора жениться, вот и спрашиваю.

— Я не отсылаю ее, потому что она вкусно готовит. Не все едят так же хорошо, как вы, миледи, — нахмурился он. — И я, кажется, уже говорил: наши с ней отношения вас не касаются.

— Я принцесса Винтерфелла, — возразила Арья. — Так что все, что здесь происходит, меня касается.

— Да что ты. Полагаю, теперь ты поинтересуешься у Энгая, с кем он спит, потому что это важно для Севера?

Арья скрестила руки на груди, сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, но эмоции взяли верх. Она оттолкнулась от стола, на который опиралась, и прошипела:

— Спи с кем хочешь, мне плевать.

Она заметила, что он удивился, развернулась, чтобы уйти из кузницы, вернуться в замок и забыть о глупом бастарде, когда ее схватили за запястье. Инстинктивным желанием было начать драться, вырваться, наорать на него, но Джендри только держал ее за руку, не давая сбежать.

В конце концов он отпустил ее и сказал:

— Я ее не хочу.

Арья сглотнула, ожидая продолжения, но Джендри молчал, а она сама могла думать только о словах Сансы: «Он хорош в своем деле и верен Джону, но он все равно простолюдин и носит фамилию бастарда».

Она коснулась лица Джендри инстинктивно, не понимая, что делать дальше. Но когда она была маленькой, любовь родителей проявлялась именно через прикосновения. Сейчас же, чувствуя под пальцами его щетину, Арья задумалась, что бывает дальше.

Безликие ее этому не учили.

Арья встала на носочки, пытаясь потянуть Джендри вниз. Она видела нерешительность, написанную на его лице, смешанное с чем-то еще, что она не смогла распознать. Но Джендри наклонился, прошептал ее имя и поцеловал ее. Арья никогда не задумывалась, каково это, целоваться, и сейчас поняла, что не знает, что делать. Потом Джендри словно проснулся, обнял ее и начал целовать ее всерьез. Она охнула, когда Джендри коснулся языком ее губ, но сделала то же самое и легко поймала ритм. Она почувствовала, как Джендри задрал ее рубашку и коснулся голой спины. Арья застонала, мгновенно поняв, почему всем так нравится этим заниматься.

Арья слишком поздно услышала, как открылась дверь в кузницу, отвлекшись на Джендри, прижавшегося к ней. Шаги приблизились, и кто-то резко вдохнул.

Арья развернулась и увидела Джона в компании дяди Эдмура и Большого Джона. Она почувствовала, что Джендри машинально опустился на колено, и заметила изумление на лицах Эдмура и Большого Джона, но больше всего ее беспокоило беспристрастное лицо Джона. Она всегда могла определить, о чем думал Джон Сноу — Старк. И не была столь наивной, чтобы не знать, что случается с мужчинами, заигрывающими с сестрами королей.

— Эдмур, — сказал Джон через секунду. — Пожалуйста, сопроводи Арью обратно в замок. Я думаю, Рослин нужна помощь с детьми.

Арья выпучила глаза от такого заявления. За все время после ее возвращения в Винтерфелл Джон никогда не заставлял ее заниматься традиционно женскими делами. Он уважал тот факт, что она не Санса, Рослин или любая другая жена, жившая в замке, а считал ее скорее своим солдатом. В конце концов, именно Арью отправили вызволять дядю Эдмура и использовать Безликих для освобождения Риверрана.

— Мне не нужно в замок, — возразила Арья, не позволяя брату взять над ней верх. 

— Нужно.

Когда Эдмур шагнул вперед, Арья машинально ощетинилась, опустив руку на рукоять меча. Все сразу замерли, даже Большой Джон. В другой ситуации она бы покраснела от гордости: лучшие люди Джона боялись ее. Больше пяти лет она тратила все силы на то, чтобы стать человеком, с которым никто не захочет связываться. Но сейчас она могла думать только о защите Джендри, нужно было удостовериться, что он не пострадает за ее действия.

Первым пришел в себя Джон, его гнев растаял. Арья мельком увидела того брата, которого очень любила.

— Клянусь нашим отцом, я не трону ни его, ни любого другого человека в Винтерфелле. Но ты должна уйти, Арья.

Арья отпустила рукоять меча и коротко кивнула. Краем глаза она заметила Джендри, все еще не поднявшегося, опустившего голову, и подумала, не в последний ли раз она его видит. Джон обещал не вредить ему, но это не означало, что Джон его, например, не сошлет. Как бы она ни дорожила Джендри, Арья не могла снова бросить семью, не могла уехать с Севера, пока не отомстила за все, что пережили ее родные.

«Во всем виновата Санса», — думала Арья, позволив Эдмуру увезти себя в замок и оставить в детской как капризного ребенка.

Джон нашел ее через несколько часов. Арья сидела на своей кровати, Нимерия лежала рядом, но немедленно вскочила, когда Джон вошел, и оскалилась, пока Арья ее не отругала. Когда Джон открыл дверь пошире, Арья выгнала волчицу, понимая, что не сможет контролировать эмоции при Джоне, и Нимерии будет от этого плохо, особенно в отсутствие Призрака.

Джон сел рядом, касаясь меховым плащом ее плеча. Арья ненавидела себя за то, что любила его, несмотря на всю злость. Джон коснулся ее руки.

— Мы ничего такого не сделали… — Когда Джон продолжил молчать, Арья затараторила: — Мы только поцеловались, в этом же нет ничего плохого. Если хочешь на кого-то злиться, злись на меня, потому что это не он начал. Я поцеловала Джендри. Я знаю, что все говорят, но никто никогда не обесчестит меня. Но даже если я не девушка, это не твое дело, потому что я не какая-нибудь глупая принцесса — после всего, что я сделала для своей семьи и королевства. Если бы я была твоим братом, а не сестрой, ты бы поощрял меня, простолюдин он или нет, так что…

— Арья! — оборвал ее Джон, улыбнувшись. — Продышись, пока не посинела. — Арья последовала его совету, а он продолжил: — ты закончила орать на своего короля или мне еще подождать?

— Я не ору на короля, я ору на моего брата, — скрестив руки на груди, заявила она. — Как меня задолбали короли.

В этот раз Джон рассмеялся и признал:

— Меня тоже. — Он вздохнул и продолжил. — Я хотел быть королем не больше, чем ты хотела быть принцессой. Я должен был быть бастардом на Стене, а ты… Ну, не думаю, что отец решил, что с тобой делать. Но чего бы мы ни хотели, все сложилось как сложилось, есть ожидания и традиции, которые мы не можем изменить. И если бы отец выжил, если бы леди Бессердечная осталась Кейтилин, они оба не хотели бы видеть тебя рядом с кузнецом-бастардом, даже если он незаконнорожденный сын Роберта Баратеона.

Арья перестала изучать пол.

— Так это правда? Король Роберт действительно был его отцом?

Джон кивнул.

— За его голову все еще дают огромную сумму, как и за любого бастарда Роберта. Серсея боится любого законного претендента на престол почти так же, как Станнис. Если один из бастардов Роберта, точная его копия, придет в Королевскую Гавань, станет ясно, что Томмен — не сын Роберта. Станнис потеряет первоочередное право на престол, чего Мелисандра никогда не допустит.

— Но только если Джендри будет узаконенным бастардом, как ты, — напомнила Арья.

— Именно, — Джон печально покачал головой. — Мне правда нравится Джендри. Когда он впервые здесь появился, я бесконечно донимал его, требуя историй о ваших приключениях, потому что очень по себе скучал. И Джендри очень здесь помог — и как кузнец, и как солдат.

— О чем ты умалчиваешь?

— Если хочешь быть его женой, я дам ему официальный статус. Я сделаю его Джендри Баратеоном, законным сыном Роберта Баратеона, что даст ему неплохой шанс в борьбе за престол — даже больше, чем у остальных. Но когда я это сделаю, у него на голове появится мишень, которую мы не сможем стереть.

— Джендри не хочет быть королем, — возразила Арья. — Он хочет всего лишь работать в кузнице.

— Для Серсеи, или Станниса, или драконьей королевы это не имеет значения. Баратеон — могущественное имя, а в Вестеросе у всех память хорошая.

Нервничая, она спросила:

— А ты… Ты спрашивал, чего он хочет?

Джон печально улыбнулся.

— Все как ты сказала: Джендри не желает носить корону. Я и раньше предлагал узаконить его, но он всегда отказывался. Говорит, предпочитает жить в относительном покое как Джендри Уотерс. Но это было до того, как ты вернулась, до того, как он понял, что ему нужно настоящее имя, если он хочет на тебе жениться.

— Все знали, что Джендри хочет на мне жениться, кроме меня? — не выдержала Арья. Джон рассмеялся.

— Вопрос не в том, хочет он или нет. Хочешь ли ты за него замуж?

Арья вскочила и начала ходить по комнате.

— Я никогда не думала… никогда не хотела замуж! Я хотела быть в гвардии Робба или Безликой, кем угодно, только не тупой леди! И не думала…

— Что не думала?

— Не думала, что кто-нибудь захочет на мне жениться, — пожала она плечами.

Джон встал с ней рядом и положил руки на плечи.

— Иногда ты одновременно самая взрослая и самая маленькая девочка из всех, кого я знаю. — Он поцеловал ее в лоб и продолжил, — Джендри сказал, что примет любое твое решение. Если хочешь, чтобы я назвал его Баратеоном, он готов принять все последствия. Но если хочешь защитить его именем бастарда, он с тобой согласится. — В его глазах отразилась печаль и боль. — Очень редко находишь человека, который любит тебя вне зависимости от обстоятельств. И еще реже можно встретить человека, который готов поставить под удар свою безопасность ради этой любви. Мы все заслужили немного счастья, Арья.

Когда Джон ушел, Арья не могла уснуть. Ворочалась в кровати, пытаясь решить, чего хочет; ненавидя и Джендри, и Джона; упрекая себя за то, что не может принять решение, когда есть такая возможность. В раздражении она вскочила с кровати, натянула сапоги и надела плащ.

Выбраться из замка оказалось на удивление легко. Начался снегопад, за последние пару часов нападало несколько дюймов снега, но даже в метель Арья без труда добралась бы до кузницы. Пробравшись внутрь и стряхивая снег с волос, Арья порадовалась, что в комнате было тепло. Сняв сапоги, Арья направилась в каморку, где жил Джендри, когда внезапно в дверях показался сам Джендри с тяжелым молотом в руках.

— Седьмое пекло, Арья! — выдохнул он, опустив молот. — Я думал, это вор!

— Вор, который, не таясь, заходит в дверь и снимает сапоги?

Покачав головой, Джендри сказал:

— Тебе нужно уйти. Знаешь, что Большой Джон сделает со мной, если кто-нибудь заметит тебя здесь посреди ночи? Я бы очень не хотел провести остаток жизни евнухом.

Арья расстегнула плащ, ясно давая понять, что не собирается уходить, и шагнула к нему.

— Почему ты никогда не говорил, что хочешь меня?

Джендри немного помолчал и вздохнул.

— Потому что я и думать не смел, что ты хотела меня, ну… в том смысле, как женщина хочет мужчину. По крайней мере… до сегодняшнего дня.

Потупившись, Арья залилась краской, но уже через мгновение с вызовом посмотрела прямо в глаза Джендри. Со стальными нотками в голосе она отчеканила:

— Я никогда не буду настоящей леди. Я не стану носить платья или называть тебя «мой лорд-супруг», и ни за что не брошу свой меч. Не знаю, захочу ли я завести детей или остаться в Вестеросе, когда закончится война, и если ты готов это принять, то…

— Если бы я искал себе жену с манерами настоящей леди, то женился бы на Сансе, — мягко улыбнулся Джендри и ласково отвел в сторону прядь ее волос, упавшую на лицо. — Я знаю, кто ты, Арья.

Ее глаза мгновенно наполнились слезами, превратившими все вокруг в размытые тени. Арри, Ласка, Призрак Харренхолла, Нэн, Волчица, Солинка, Кошка-Кэт, Никто, Бэт… За последние шесть лет она сменила так много личин, сбрасывая их одну за другой, словно змеиную кожу, и твердо убедила себя, что никто не знает, кем она была на самом деле.

Слова Джендри, произнесенные как само собой разумеющееся, пробудили кусочек ее души, который, как она всегда считала, омертвел в тот самый миг, когда голова отца покатилась по лестнице Великой Септы Бейлора на глазах ликующей толпы.

Когда Джендри прижался к ее губам, Арья вздрогнула и уперлась руками в его грудь, а затем зарылась пальцами в темные волосы. Она с жаром ответила на поцелуй, горячие ладони Джендри, казалось, обжигали ее тело сквозь тонкую ткань сорочки. Не отрываясь от губ Арьи, он потянул ее в свою комнату, и та отвлеченно подумала, что именно так девушки теряют голову и честь: в сладких ласках и жарких поцелуях.

«Все это настолько прекрасно, что не может навредить мне», — решила Арья, стаскивая рубашку с Джендри. Внезапно ей отчаянно захотелось прижаться к его обнаженному телу. Арья почувствовала охвативший ее жар и неясное ощущение, которое она никак не могла распознать, но не желала, чтобы оно исчезло. Рубашка полетела в сторону, и Джендри застонал. Арья, переводя дыхание, отступила назад.

— Ты должна уйти, — тяжело дыша, промолвил Джендри.

Арья попыталась обнять его, но он тут же вскинул руки.

— Почему?

Лицо Джендри исказилось в страдальческой гримасе:

— Потому что, если ты не уйдешь — завтра утром Большой Джон отрежет мне член.

Арья, улыбнувшись, развела его поднятые руки и обняла за шею.

— Я защищу тебя.

Джендри присел на кровать, и Арья, оседлав его колени, вдруг поняла: как ни странно, ее тело прекрасно знает, что делать дальше. Внутреннее чутье подсказывало Арье, что она должна прижаться к груди Джендри и, сильно сжав бедра, потереться об его пах. В ее крови словно разгорелся дикий огонь, она потеряла над собой контроль и уже отчаялась понять, что с ней происходит.

Она принялась развязывать шнурки на бриджах Джендри, и тот застонал, умоляюще выдохнув:

— Ты уверена, Арья? Если нет, то…

Она прервала его слова поцелуем, а затем тихо спросила:

— Ты знаешь, что делать дальше?

Джендри выдавил, придерживая ее руку, которая все еще распутывала шнуровку на бриджах:

— Да, но…

— Но что?

Он покраснел.

— У меня это было всего один раз… В день, когда мне стукнуло восемнадцать, Том и Лим… это было всего лишь однажды, и я больше никогда… ни с кем…

— Я знаю, что «больше ни с кем», — усмехнувшись, Арья скользнула рукой внутрь распущенной шнуровки, — Иначе сейчас твоему члену угрожал бы не только нож Большого Джона!

Джендри снял с нее сорочку, и Арья задрожала, длинные темные волосы рассыпались по плечам. Он уложил ее на постель и начал раздеваться. Арья, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрела на него — ей часто доводилось видеть мужчин без одежды, но никто не обнажался ради нее вот так. Когда он провел ладонью по ее груди, Арью на мгновение охватил страх, и Джендри, почувствовав дрожь ее тела, немедленно застыл.

— Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил?

Арья отрицательно покачала головой, опасаясь, что не сможет вымолвить ни слова. Она вытянулась на постели, обнаженная, и стоящий рядом на коленях Джендри восхищенно любовался ею. Неожиданно ей захотелось прикрыться, но причиной тому была отнюдь не стыдливость. Арья прекрасно знала, что из прежней Лошадки превратилась в миловидную девушку, но ей было далеко до утонченной красоты Сансы или округлых пышных форм дочери трактирщика. Раньше Арья не щадила себя, заботясь лишь о том, чтобы стать сильнее, проворнее и выносливее. В ожидании внезапной атаки ей постоянно требовалось быть начеку. Незнакомцы на улицах могли смотреть прямо на нее и не замечать, потому что Безликие научили ее быть незаметной.

Сейчас, когда Джендри любовался ее телом с жилистыми мускулами и шрамами, Арья пожалела, что, в отличие от Сансы, с детства не уделяла своей внешности никакого внимания.

— Я так долго об этом мечтал, — признался Джендри.

Он провел ладонями по ее ногам, погладил колени и принялся ласкать нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер.

— Даже когда мы были в Харренхолле, я все время думал о том, как это случится, когда ты повзрослеешь... Я представлял, что в один прекрасный день ты придешь ко мне в кузницу…

— И что случилось бы потом? — спросила она.

Он коснулся губами впалого живота, и от неожиданности Арья резко вдохнула. Джендри принялся покрывать быстрыми поцелуями ее тело, однако, дойдя до груди, перестал торопиться.

Потом он лег сверху, опираясь на локтях, и Арья ощутила на своем лице его горячее дыхание.

Джендри многозначительно улыбнулся:

— Я бы, как обычно, проснулся в одиночестве.

Он, не останавливаясь, ласкал ее, и постанывающая Арья, сжимая бедра, призналась:

— Я тоже мечтала о тебе.

Когда Джендри вошел в нее, Арья почувствовала приглушенную боль — не сильнее укола деревянного меча — и резко выдохнула, прислушиваясь к незнакомому ощущению. Джендри что-то прерывисто пробормотал, уткнувшись в ее плечо — Арья не смогла разобрать слова, уловив в шепоте лишь собственное имя. Джендри осторожно продвинулся глубже, и боль исчезла совсем, оставив лишь теплое нарастающее желание. Она подалась бедрами ему навстречу, и Джендри повторил движение. Судя по стону, вырвавшемуся из его груди, Арья поняла, что все делает правильно.

«Это как тренировочный бой», — догадалась она, обхватив ногами бедра Джендри.

Арья сцепила ступни так, чтобы не стеснять ни своих движений, ни движений Джендри. «Отдавать и забирать. Толкать и тянуть. Словно водяной плясун».

Неведомое чувство обострилось, приятное давление разрасталось внизу ее живота, и Арья начала быстро двигать бедрами, вцепившись руками в плечи Джендри, словно была готова вот-вот постичь какую-то тайну. Джендри мгновенно подхватил ее ритм, и на глаза Арьи навернулись слезы разочарования. Балансируя на самом краю, она так и не смогла ухватить то, что оказалось вне пределов досягаемости.

Арья прошептала его имя, и Джендри, услышав жалобную нотку в ее голосе, на миг застыл, а затем немного приподнялся. Прежде чем она успела спросить, почему он остановился, ладонь Джендри оказалась в том месте, где их тела стали единым целым. Его пальцы вывели нежный круговой узор, и эта ласка заставила напрячься каждый мускул на теле Арьи. Ее тело выгнулось от острого наслаждения, которое она никогда не испытывала прежде.

Арья содрогнулась, и Джендри вскрикнул, быстро толкнувшись несколько раз. Его семя излилось в нее, и Джендри застонал, спрятав лицо в спутанные волосы Арьи.

Они неподвижно лежали, стараясь восстановить дыхание, и струйки прохладного пота сбегали по их телам. Арья рассеянно погладила спину Джендри. Ее тело все еще вздрагивало от затихающих сладких волн, идущих снизу живота.

Джендри провел губами по ее шее, щеке и, дойдя до рта, прижался в мягком поцелуе.

— Я люблю тебя, — его слова прозвучали как клятва.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — ответила она, ощутив странное чувство пустоты, когда Джендри вышел из нее и лег рядом.

Они занимались любовью еще дважды, а затем Арья вспомнила, что должна вернуться в замок до рассвета. Она быстро собрала свою одежду и постаралась привести в порядок волосы, чтобы не дать ни малейшего повода для непристойных догадок, если вдруг кто-нибудь случайно столкнется с ней по пути назад.

Джендри смотрел на нее таким голодным взором, что ей пришлось напомнить о Большом Джоне и его угрозах.

— Утром я скажу королю, что не желаю больше быть бастардом. Я попрошу его узаконить меня, — объявил Джендри, в то время как Арья быстро натягивала сапоги. — Мы поженимся до того, как выдвинемся на Королевскую Гавань.

Арья кивнула. После всего, что произошло между ними — когда она была такой счастливой, — она не желала и думать о предстоящей битве.

— Тогда увидимся позже!

Коридоры замка были пустынны, и Арья, словно призрак, бесшумно прокралась в свои покои. Когда она тихо сняла сапоги и плащ, то заметила, что кто-то спит на ее кровати, закутавшись в одеяло. Арья потянулась за кинжалом. Спящий повернулся на бок, и луна осветила темно-рыжие локоны Сансы.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Арья осторожно скользнула в постель и улеглась рядом.

Полусонные глаза Сансы смотрели прямо на нее.

— Ты спала с ним? — прошептала она.

Сперва Арья решила соврать во избежание нравоучений, но сейчас, когда ее переполняло счастье, а тело ныло от пережитого удовольствия, ей совершенно не хотелось лгать.

— Да.

Арья приготовилась к тому, что сестра начнет стыдить ее или угрожать рассказать обо всем Джону или Брану, однако вместо этого лицо Сансы загорелось любопытством. Понизив голос до еле слышного шепота, она спросила:

— И на что это похоже?

Хотя между сестрами никогда не было задушевной близости, эмоции настолько захлестнули Арью, что неожиданно для себя она рассказала Сансе обо всем: о предложении Джона, о предстоящей свадьбе и о том, как занималась любовью с Джендри.

Глаза Сансы округлились, она слушала Арью с жадным интересом — та без стеснения делилась подробностями и отвечала на все вопросы. Когда они наговорились власть, Арья почувствовала, что ее начинает одолевать усталость.

Она закрыла глаза и услышала, как Санса пробормотала:

— Теперь ты станешь Арьей Баратеон.

Арья с усилием разомкнула веки и покачала головой.

— Нет. Неважно, кто будет мой супруг — Баратеон или Уотерс, я навсегда останусь Арьей Старк.

Потребовалось целых шесть лет, чтобы вернуть свое имя, и Арья не собиралась никому его отдавать. Даже Джендри.


End file.
